lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
The Shape of Things to Come
Opis Baraki Grupa żołnierzy z frachtowca prowadzi przerażoną Alex przez dżunglę. Gdy dochodzą do bariery ochronnej, Keamy każe dziewczynie wpisać kod. Ta wpisuje taki który przewidziany jest na ewentualność zmuszenia jednego z i Innych do wpisania kodu i inwazji na obóz. Domek Bena, Sawyer, Hugo i John grają w karty. Nagle dzwoni telefon który informuje o wpisaniu kodu alarmującego. Zdziwiony John idzie z tym do Bena, ten natychmiast każe zabezpieczyć wioskę. Niestety okazuje się że mężczyźni nie mają już czasu, inwazja jest tuż tuż, Ben mówi Locke'owi że jeśli chce przetrwać musi ukryć się w jego domku. left|thumb|400x216 pixels |Wybuch domku Claire. Locke, Ben, Hugo i Aaron barykadują się w domku Bena. W tym czasie Sawyer idzie po Claire. Nagle rozpoczyna się inwazja, ginie trójka anonimowych rozbitków mieszkająca w obozie Locke' a. Wtem pocisk z bazooki uderza w domek Claire, zrozpaczony Sawyer biegnie tam strzelając do żołnierzy. Okazuje się że Claire jednak przeżyła atak. Sawyer biegnie z nią do domku Bena i wnosi dziewczynę do środka przez okno. Domek Bena. Przerażeni rozbitkowie oczekują na inwazję. Dzwonek do drzwi, wbrew oporom mężczyźni wpuszczają do środka przybysza, to Miles. Mężczyzna mówi że został uwolniony przez swoich przyjaciół z frachtowca i daje rozbitkom krótkofalówkę. Początkowo Ben nie chce przez nią rozmawiać z Keamym jednak zmienia zdanie gdy dowiaduje się że żołnierze mają jego córkę. Keamy każe Benowi podejść do okna. Rozpoczynają się negocjacje, w końcu Keamy zabija Alex. Ben jest zszokowany, mówi: "On zmienił zasady" i chowa się w swoim tajnym pokoju z miną desperata. thumb|right|400x216 pixels|Potwór zabija ludzi z frachtowca. Kilka godzin później, Ben wychodzi ze środka i przekazuje rozbitkom swój plan; mają uciekać jak najdalej w dżunglę. Nagle rozpoczynają się drgania, w Barakach pojawia się Czarny Dym o niespotykanej dotąd sile. Dym zabija najemników, w tym czasie Ben, John, Sawyer, Hugo, Miles, Claire i Aaron uciekają. Wcześniej Ben żegna się jednak z martwą córką. Dżungla. Sawyer ma już dość tajemnic. Zabiera Milesa, Hugo, Claire i Aarona i chce odejść na plażę. John mu na to pozwala jednak Hugo musi zostać, tylko on wie gdzie jest teraz chatka Jacoba. Hugo zgadza się i zostaje z Benem i Johnem. Plaża right|thumb|200px|Ciało doktora Raya Jack źle się czuje. Nagle na plażę wypływa ciało mężczyzny. Bernard krzyczy, toteż Kate i Jack wybiegają na pomoc. To doktor Ray z frachtowca. Jack stwierdza że lekarz ma poderżnięte gardło. Dan wysyła na frachtowiec wiadomość w alfabecie morsa przez zepsutą krótkofalówkę. Gdy przychodzi odpowiedź Dan odczytuje ją jako informację że jutro Frank przyleci po rozbitków na Wyspę, kłamstwo ujawnia Bernard który tłumaczy że w odpowiedzi statek jest zdziwiony pytaniem Dana o doktora. Wściekły Jack zarzuca Danowi że ciągle kłamię, gdy pyta czy oni w ogóle mieli w planach ich uratować Dan odpowiada: NIE. Przyszłość right|thumb|200px|Ben budzi się na Saharze Październik 2005, Ben otwiera oczy na pustyni Sahara. Jest ubrany w kostium Dharmy, wymiotuje. Nagle nadjeżdżają dwaj jeźdźcy którzy mówią coś po arabsku i celują do Bena z broni. Ben zabija jednego z nich a drugiego rani po czym odjeżdża na koniu. 24 października 2005 roku, Irak, hotel. Ben melduje się w hotelu jako Dean Moriaty po czym widzi w telewizji informacje o tragicznej śmierci żony jednego z Oceanic 6 - Sayida - Nadii. Kilka godzin później, pogrzeb Nadii. Ben robi zdjęcia z dachu mężczyźnie obserwującemu pogrzeb Nadii, nagle zauważa go Sayid, Irakijczyk żąda wyjaśnień jak w ogóle wydostał się z Wyspy i dlaczego robi zdjęcia. Ben tłumaczy że na pogrzebie jest obecny Ishamel Bakir - morderca Nadii, człowiek Charlesa Widmore' a z Wyspy wydostał się statkiem Desmonda right|thumb|200px|Sayid zabija Bakira 25 października 2005 roku, Irak, targowisko. Ben śledzi Bakira, w końcu ten atakuje go i zaciąga w ślepą uliczkę. Życie Benowi ratuje Sayid który zabija Bakira, Irakijczyk mówi że od tej pory będzie zabijał dla Bena ludzi Widmore' a. Ma w ten sposób pomścić Nadię. Jakiś czas później, apartamentowiec w Londynie. Ben wchodzi do jednego z apartamentów i budzi śpiącego tam człowieka. Okazuje się że jest to Charles Widmore, mężczyźni dyskutują jak starzy, skłóceni przyjaciele, Widmore mówi że Ben odebrał mu kiedyś wszystko ale teraz Wyspa należy do niego. Ben kończy rozmowę stwierdzając że skoro Widmore zabił jego córkę, on zabije Penelope Widmore. Teorie * Ben przeniósł się w czasie za pomocą urządzenia w stacji Orchidea, za pomocą tego samego urządzenia przeniesiono do Tunezji niedźwiedzia polarnego. ** Benjamin cofnął się w czasie momencie kiedy rozdzielił się od Locke'a i reszty w swoim domku na wyspie. Po spotkaniu Sayida oraz oraz późniejszym skonsultowaniu się z Charlsem wrócił z powrotem i "uruchomił" dym. *** Teoria pierwsza prawdziwa - potwierdzona w 4x13. Teoria druga błędna. * Benjamin Linus przejął Wyspę po Charlesie Widmorze, teraz Widmore chce ją odzyskać * Ben i Widmore znają się już od bardzo dawna. * Kostium Dharmy w którym Ben obudził się na pustyni to prawdopodobni strój chroniący podróżników w czasie przed skutkami ubocznymi takiej podróży * Gdy Ben był w tajnym pokoju wyłączył barierę ultradźwiękową wpuszczając na teren obozu Czarny Dym Pytania bez odpowiedzi * Dlaczego Benjamin nie może zabić Widmore' a ? * O jakich regułach mówią Ben i Widmore ? * Czy Widmore był kiedyś właścicielem Wyspy ? ** Tak. Był przywódcą Innych * Jaka jest relacja miedzy Benem a Widmorem ? ** Ben dołączył do Innych i w kilka lat przejął stanowiska Widmore'a. wykorzystał je by wypędzic poprzednika z wyspy. * Co Ben robił w swoim tajnym pokoju ? * Skąd wzięły się hieroglify w tajnym pokoju Bena ? ** Ściana na której były hieroglify to tajne wejście do świątyni Teorie * Ben zabił Nadię aby skłonić Sayida do mordowania ludzi Widmore'a. Ciekawostki * W tym odcinku ginie trójka rozbitków z tła, jest to początek zapowiedzianego przez producentów procesu eliminoania z serialu rozbitków - statystów * Oprócz statystów giną też: Alex, i żołnierze z frachtowca. ** Nie wiemy dokładnie czy potwór ich zabił. Sawyer powiedział do Milesa: "Twoi przyjaciele uciekli do dżungli. Jeszcze ich dogonisz." Więc chyba przeżyli. *** Z następnego odcinka dowiadujemy się że żołnierze zostali jedynie mocno poturbowani. * Aparat którego używa Ben podczas swojego pobytu w Iraku to Nikon D100 * Kiedy Ben rozmawia z Sayidem, można dostrzec w jednej chwili osobę stojącą na balkonie i przyglądającą się całej sytuacji. Chwilę potem już nikogo nie widać. * Kod do wyłączenia ogrodzenia to 16-23. Cytaty Kate: Wyglądasz okropnie Jack: Dzięki John: Co oznacza kod 14-J? Ben: Gdzie to usłyszałeś? John: Zadzwonił telefon, odebrałem i jakiś głos powtarzał w kółko "kod 14-J". Ben: Musimy iść do drugiego domu. Tam łatwiej się zabarykadować. John:O czym ty mówisz? Ben: Oni tu są. Sawyer: Niech zgadnę. 14-J nie oznacza, że przywieźli pizzę. John: Powiedziałeś, że muszę przeżyć. Dlaczego? Ben: Teraz może nam pomóc jedynie Jacob.Razem musimy do niego pójść. John: Skąd pewność, że go znajdę? Nawet nie wiem, gdzie jest ta chata. Ben: Hurley wie, gdzie ona jest. Keamy: Za kogo pan mnie ma? Ben: Martin Christopher Keamy, były sierżant USMC. Wzorowa służba od 1996 do 2001 r. Potem współpracowałeś z różnymi grupami najemników. W szczególności w Ugandzie. Doskonale wiem, kim jesteś. Darujmy sobie te grzeczności. Keamy: W porządku, Ben. Jak sobie życzysz. Wystaw swój tyłek za drzwi, inaczej zabiję twoją córkę. Ben: Chcę złożyć inną propozycję. Keamy: Słucham. Ben: Ty i twoi przyjaciele odwrócicie się i pójdziecie do swojego śmigłowca. Odlecicie stąd i zapomnicie o tej wyspie. Ben: Od kiedy sypiasz z butelką szkockiej przy łóżku? Widmore: Odkąd pojawiły się koszmary. Przyszedłeś mnie zabić? Ben: Obaj wiemy, że nie mogę tego zrobić. Widmore:Więc po co tu przyszedłeś? Ben:'''Przyszedłem tu, ponieważ zamordowałeś moją córkę. '''Widmore: Nie wpatruj się we mnie tymi swoimi wielkimi oczami i nie obwiniaj mnie za śmierć tej biednej dziewczyny. Obaj wiemy, że ja jej nie zamordowałem. Ty to zrobiłeś. Ben: To nie prawda. Widmore: Prawda. Zakradasz się do mojej sypialni w środku nocy niczym szczur i masz czelność sugerować, że to ty jesteś tu ofiarą? Ja wiem, kim ty jesteś. Czym jesteś. Wszystko, co masz odebrałeś kiedyś mnie.Więc zapytam jeszcze raz. Po co tu przyszedłeś? Ben: Przyszedłem powiedzieć ci, że zabiję twoją córkę. da:The Shape of Things to Come de:4.09 Konturen der Zukunft en:The Shape of Things to Come es:The Shape of Things to Come fr:4x09 it:Cambio delle regole nl:The Shape of Things to Come pt:The Shape of Things to Come ru:Облик грядущего zh:第4季 第9集